T'Pol
T'Pol was a noted Vulcan officer of the 22nd century, and was the first to serve aboard a human ship for any substantial amount of time, the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01). Early Life T'Pol was born on Vulcan in 2088. ( ) When T'Pol was five years old, a ch'kariya killed her father's prized kal'ta plant. She trapped the animal, intending to release it the next day, but did not give it enough food and it died that night. The incident served as a reminder to T'Pol to avoid causing harm to other living things. ( ) When T'Pol was ten years old, she and her fellow students attended a lecture given by Vulcan master Sklar, during which he questioned her if it was right for one to use violent means to defend one's self from violence. ( ) In the 2130s, T'Pol was undergoing secret security training and graduated in 2135. One of her first missions was to retrieve seven Ageron agents, after successfully retrieving six of the agents, one of the men named Menos managed to escape. On Risa, T'Pol killed an innocent man named Jossen. As a result of the innocent death, T'Pol returned to Vulcan and resigned her position, and eventually went to P'Jem to seek guidance. On P'Jem, T'Pol underwent the obsolete Fullara ritual which suppressed the memory and emotions of the event. ( ) Another mission T'Pol undertook as a V'Shar agent was also in 2155, to the Vulcan outpost settlement on Trilan. There, she and a team of five others pursued a group of Fri'slen, cannibalistic humanoids carrying a blood-borne mutagen who were terrorizing the outpost. The squad was lead by Denak, and also included Eskren, Vekk'r, Ych'a and Yekda. Only T'Pol, Denak and Y'cha survived this mission. ( }}) By 2149, T'Pol had risen to be assigned to the Vulcan Consulate on Earth as Ambassador Soval's aide. (ENT novelization: Broken Bow and episode: "Fusion") On Enterprise In April 2151, when Captain Jonathan Archer and the Enterprise (NX-01) set out to return Klaang to Qo'noS, T'Pol was assigned to the Enterprise as observer, science officer, and first officer. T'Pol proved essential in the mission, as her knowledge and Vulcan star charts allowed the Enterprise to complete her mission. (ENT novelization: Broken Bow) When P'Jem was destroyed by the Andorians later in 2151, T'Pol was recalled from the Enterprise by the Vulcan High Command, she went on a last mission to Coridan with Captain Archer in a shuttlepod. The shuttlepod was shot down and captured by a rebel faction, but they were rescued by the Andorians. Following this event, T'Pol's transfer was revoked. ( ) A few weeks later, while the Enterprise was exploring the Arachnid Nebula, the starship encountered the Vulcan ship Vahklas. On board was a group of V'tosh ka'tur (Vulcans without logic), led by Captain Tavin. Subcommander T'Pol experienced feelings for Tavin's first officer, Tolaris, and the two had a brief relationship, before she came to terms with her emotions, after melding with Tolaris. However, it was later revealed that T'Pol contracted Pa'nar's Syndrome during the meld. (ENT episodes: "Fusion" and "Stigma") In 2152, T'Pol memories of her mission to apprehend the Ageron fugitives were reawakened, and she set out to capture Menos. With Captain Archer's help she, succeeded in doing so. ( ) Later, this same year, her time aboard an Earth ship left her with a "human accent", according to Ambassador Soval. ( ) When the Xindi attacked Earth in 2153, Enterprise was recalled to Earth by Admiral Maxwell Forrest. Captain Archer persuaded Forrest to go after the Xindi, but the Vulcans did not want T'Pol to go on the mission. T'Pol resigned her commission and boarded the Enterprise as it headed to the Delphic Expanse. (ENT novelization: The Expanse) While in the Expanse, Enterprise received a distress call from the Vulcan ship Selaya. On boarding the Selaya, they found that the crew of 140 had been driven insane as a result of Trellium-D poisoning, which is a neural toxin for Vulcans. T'Pol was also affected by the poisoning, but was treated and recovered. ( ) After becoming addicted to Trellium D, T'Pol and Commander Charles Tucker III had a sexual encounter in late 2153. ( }}) Alternate Versions Mirror Universe For T'Pol's Mirror Universe counterpart see T'Pol (mirror) Appendices Images Image:Strange new world.jpg|''T'Pol'' on a Strange New World, the future Archer IV. Image:Captain T'Pol.jpg|''T'Pol'', the Captain of the Enterprise in an alternate timeline. Connections External link * Category:VulcansCategory:Enterprise (NX-01) personnelCategory:Earth Starfleet personnelCategory:First officers